harry potter and the random events
by juddpotter
Summary: harry doing whatevr i find funny when iv had a few lol
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the random events

authors notes

hey people this is my first fanfic in 2 years please review so I can become a better writer this fanfic isn't gonna be planned im just gonna write whatever comes into my head lol when im a lil drunk so yeah enjoy

Oi harry wake up lazy git.

wha? Harry groaned stretching time to get up already.

um yeah why were you up so late last night Ron asked suspiciously what where you doing?

Nothing harry quickly said I wasnt doing anything last night what about you what were those groans I heard and why were you calling for Hermione?

Rons ears went red uh I was dreaming.

about what harry started to grin he knew eon liked hermione but the git still wouldn't admit it anywho come on lets get something to eat. ron and harry went downstairs to find hermione already there as usual. ever since harry had got to the weasleys at the start of the holiday hermione had always been the first at the table with a different book.

morning you to harry you look tired were you up late last night?

Wha? Uh yeah I couldnt sleep. He hated lying to his best friends but it wasnt time for them to no about his plan yet.

harry we have to go to diagon alley to get our books n stuff so go get ready you to ron hermione told them.

blimey mione we wont be going for like another 4 hours can we atleast get some breakfast first ron said.

no get ready or il curse your bits of hermione threatened harry laughed at this you to harry im not joking.

harry quickly ran upstairs he liked his bits.

ron you ever gonna ask hermione out? harry asked his best friend

uh his ears went red like they do everytime harry asked about hermione.

you know she likes you your the only person she lets call her mione. remember when I said it I eyebrows didnt grow back for three weeks harry frowned at this memory.

ron just ignored him.

ugh im gonna get them together harry thought fred and goerge will help me.

il see you downstairs ron.

kay ron mumbled lost in his thoughts.

harry ran upstairs to fred and georges room. oi you to wanna help me get ron and hermione together.

they looked at harry then each other and grinned sure harry we would love to.

harry sighed not a polyjuiced version this time I mean the real hermione.

oh fine harry spoil our fun.

Harry ron it was mrs weasley its time to go to diagon alley.

And thats end of chapter please read on im not good at starting but when I get into it I get quite good


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: So the first chapter I was sober, but from chapter 2 onwards I'm not so sober, and to thanks to my beautiful beta ,danni :) Now on with the story.

Diagon alley  
Harry was remembering the last time he had visited Diagon Alley, it was through the "Floo" situated at Rons' house. He had ended up in nockturn alley for some strange reason and had seen those blonde,precisioned "malfoy tools". Harry experienced a thought of disgust.  
_"Just because you're pure blood you think you're so God damn special, well you aint, I killed your master Moldyy Voldie".  
_Harry was startled and made a slight quiver. Ron was calling at him,  
"Harry come on, just get in there"  
Harry looked at Ron blankly, not quite registerring what was happening, it was if he had been woken from a deep sleep and hadn't quite got to grips with his surroundings yet. Harry suddenly realised he had been standing there silently for a while now, he looked up, closed his eyes tightly and ran towards the "Floo".  
The air whisped rapidly past him, uncovering his pink scar to the world, he enjoyed the gentle breeze, smothering against his skin for a while, as he clung to his glasses prayin they wouldn't go flying. Now that _would _be a disaster.  
Harry landed with a great, big thud, smashing onto the ashy cold floor in the ever so famous leaky cauldron. The surroundings would never change here, Harry concluded. The same people, the same wooden, auburn furniture, the same grey metallic stone floor. Always the same.  
Somebody was calling him. He stood and brushed himself down, looking around to discover the owner of the voice echoing his name. There he was, a tall, wry boy, around the age of 12 at a guess, he was wearing old clothes, old and dark- dingy.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry..." Harry answered impulsively "Yes", slightly annoyed by being even more known after the big event.  
"You may have beaten 'You know who' but you haven't beaten the 'Floo' yet"  
Harry sighed, he looked down, and tried to cover up the hot flush flowing through his usual pale cheeks. He was angry. Although, instead of reacting he decided for once he shall be the bigger man this time, and he simply walked away, and up to the bar. He pulled up an old, pub chair and plonked down vigorously. He ordered his favourite drink;- the firewhisky, and downed it in one.  
Suddenly realising he had totally forgotten about his loyal pal, Ron. Harry quickly glanced behind him to see Ron clambering to his feet, looking filthy as ever. He decided it would be fun to play a little joke. He creeped up behind the ginger helpless romantic and waited for him to turn around. Ron turned around and immediatly jumped at the fact that Harry was less than an inch away from him and started to groan.  
"Harry you idiot I could have hexed you!".  
A smirk spread across the scarred young mans face, he had always loved playing a prank or two on his trusty best friend. In the months he lived with the weasleys back then, he had learnt a lot from the twins.  
"Hey Ron, lets go." Harry suddenly vanished and jumped out in front of Ron. Once again Ron nearly jumped out of his pasty white skin. Ron was pretty startled and before he had realised it was Harry he had chucked out a spell, causing Harry to be covered in chains and locks. Harry looked in disbeilief at Ron, but Ron was soon to move away, out of Harry's grasp.  
"I'll be back in 5 minutes Harry, I need Hermione...".  
"What do you mean, come back, Ron, Ronald Weasley get back here now!, RON!".  
Thats when Harry realised, Ron was already long gone.

Author notes  
I know the chapters are pretty short, but they will get longer as the book goes on, I hope you like it so far, please review (: and please could you only give constructive criticism, thanks.


End file.
